Jueguemos esta noche
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: Yuuki siempre a sido consiente de que su hermano es Kaname. Y más aun que le gusta provocarlo jugar con él ... y llevarlo al límite. Un poco de OOC.One-Shot.


_N/B: Koniichiwa!!! Aqui traigo este One-Shot de una amiga que no tiene cuenta y me pidio amablemente -Me obligo con amenazas- A subirlo._

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Soy Karen, este es mi primer One-Shot. Espero le guste. Gracias a AnNe por betearme, jeje y subir mi historia. Podría tener OOC. Pero, pues, no sé.

**¿Reviews?**

**

* * *

**

**Juguemos esta noche**

El cielo aún se encontraba oscuro, con la luna en lo alto y el silencio nocturno.

Eran las 4:46 de la mañana. Pero eso no importaba cuando eras de la Clase Nocturna.

Vestía su uniforme blanco muy bien portado. Junto con unas largas botas negras de cuero con punta de aguja a la rodilla.

Sus cabellos largos y castaños, los traía amarrados en una coleta alta amarrados con un listón negro en forma de moño.

Se suponía debía ya de estar en los dormitorios, ya que era día libre, pero quería jugar un poco con su hermano.

Camino rápidamente a la fuente y se sentó cruzando sus largas y finas piernas que parecían de porcelana.

Esperó tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados. Escuchando el ruido de la fuente.

-Hermano, ¿que haces aquí a esta hora? -Susurró con un toque de sensualidad en la voz.

Él no respondio y camino hacia ella.

Con una delicadeza tierna, soltó el listón que sujetaba su cabello, se lo llevo a la nariz y aspiró su aroma; cerró los ojos para poder apreciar mejor el aroma de su _hermanita_.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sus ojos se abrieron más con aspecto inocente y sonrió.

-Fresias -Dijo con voz cargada de fingida inocencia-. Ya sabes, _Mi _favorito.

A ella no le gustaba mucho las fresias, ni mucho menos perfumarse con ellas. Sabía, desde pequeña, que su hermano disfrutaba aquél peculiar aroma.

Siempre había parecido que le gustaba el olor de las fresias, cuando en realidad, ella se degustaba de las exquisitas fresas.

Su hermano abrió lentamente los ojos y la miró.

Se agachó a su altura y la miró fijamente, derritiendo a la pobre Yuuki.

-Yuuki, eras más hermosa que ayer y menos que mañana -Susurró con una voz condenadamente sensual.

Tomó ambas mejillas de Yuuki entre sus manos y besó su frente. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la punta de la nariz, y continúo hasta llegar a los carnosos labios de su adorable hermana.

Ella se encontraba con las mejillas rosaditas. Su brillo de labios de color rosa pálido, hacía resaltar más sus labios rojos.

El beso era dulce y sin prisas,enrealidad sólo para Kaname.

Yuuki lo tomó del cuello intentando profundizar el beso.

Apesar de ser unos hermanos y estar compromentidos, cuando ambos se besaban eran otros. Prácticamente parecía que los dos eran dos desconocidos que se veían afectados por las hormonas.

La jóven sonrió durante el beso. Aún con las manos en el cuello de él, se las arregló para jugar con sus cabellos.

El gimió, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones. Se separó escasos centímetros del rostro de Yuuki y suspiró.

-Yuuki, ya te dije, sólo hasta la noche de bodas -Múrmuro con voz cargada de reproche.

Ella sólo sonrió.

-No seas mojigato, Kuran -Lo llamó por el apellido. ¡Eso no era una buena señal!

-Tú también eres Kuran, Yuuki -Dijo, levantó la mano derecha para acariciar su mejillla, pero ella apartó el rostro.

-Ya lo haz dicho, _Sweetie_ -Dijo con desdén-. Hasta la noche de bodas.

El la miró perplejo. Yuuki simplemente sonrió con malicia. Se levantó de la fuente y camino con pasa grácil hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no voy a poder tocarte hasta la noche de bodas? -Le gritó con voz moderada, para que sólo ella escuchara.

Se volvió lentamente y le miro con los ojos brillantes. La victoria estaba al alcanze de sus dedos que ya la podía sentir.

-Sabes que te amo, Kaname. Pero si sigues siendo igual de mojigato, intentaré hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para sacarte de mi corazón -Dijo con la voz llena de pena, aunque claro, ella era buena actriz-¿Entiendes? -Hizo una pequeña pausa y fingiendo que meditaba agregó-: No me molestaría ser novia de Zero...Ummm... Es muy apuesto...

Estaba jugando su carta más poderosa: Zero.

A su amigo Zero, sólo lo veía como tal, un buen amigo que siempre la apoyaba.

Se habían conocido hace un par de años cuando vivió con el Director Cross. Formaron una sólida amistad que con los años se volvió de las más fuertes que pudiera tener.

A veces tenían la costumbre de tomarse de las manos, por lo que gente malinterpretaba ese gesto de amistad.

Lo más extraño es que Kaname le tenía unos celos irracionables al pobre Zero, aún cuando ella le había dicho millares de veces que solo eran amigos.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio, Yuuki! -Espetó con voz llena de frustración.

-¿Lo hago? -Preguntó con aquella inocencia fingida.

-¿Qué? -Kaname no comprendió la pregunta. Tal y como Yuuki quería.

-Jugar sucio, dime ¿eso hago? -Pusó los ojos de cachorrito a medio morir y suspiró con dramatismo.

El intentó no mirarla, porque sabía que una vez que la mirara, correría a sus pequeños brazos.

Lástima. La fuerza de voluntad no era lo suyo.

Miró sus hermosos ojos identicos a los suyos y múrmuro:

-No, no lo haces...

Yuuki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Aún asi....Hasta la noche de bodas -Le guiño un ojo. Se giró y continúo caminando, contoneandose.

El viento hacia revolotear sus cabellos ondulados.

De un modo que no se imagino, su hermano mayor estaba a un metro y medio de distancia.

-Yuuki...

-Kaname-kun -Suspiró su nombre.

Le encantaba ver exaltado a su hermano. Sonrió de lado y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Cómo podre sobrevivir sin tus dulces labios, Yuuki? -Murmuro con la mirada fija en sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados.

La jóven Kuran se acercó hasta estar a la altura del hueco de su cuello. Le clavó sus pequeños colmillos levemente en la base del cuello.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió de los agujeros. La nada inocente Yuuki lamió con la punta de la lengua la sangre, de un lado a otro hasta que paró de sangrar.

-Yo SÍ te podré tocar, _Sweetie _-Dijo con voz llena de tentación. Recorrió con la punta de los dedos las finas facciones del rostro de su _prometido_.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kaname se levantaron levemente, en una amago de sonrisa.

-Hasta la noche de bodas, _Cariño_ -Espetó con voz solenme.

Yuuki dejó de tocarle el rostro y frunció el ceño.

Sus facciones quedaron deformadas por una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no te voy a poder tocar hasta la boda? ¿Dentro de tres meses? -Contratacó con voz severa, mientras sus labios se fruncían en una línea recta.

-No, yo no te podre tocar -El rostro de Yuuki estaba estupefacto ¿Había escuchado bien?-. Tu en cambio, podrás tocarme cuanto quieras.

El Kuran mayor sonrió al ver su rostro.

Pero apesar de que la victoria estaba cerca, la sintió alejarse cada vez más.

-No te acostaras conmigo -Afirmó-. ¡Mierda!

Kaname soltó una pequeña risa ronca entre dientes.

-Vamos tienes que descansar, Sweetie -Dijo un Kaname muy feliz.

Había triunfado la primera batalla, pero no la guerra.

Por supuesto, Yuuki también lo sabía.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Les gustó? ;) Dejen Reviews, los leeré todos.

_N/B: Si hay faltas de ortografía o si faltan letras en las palabras, lo siento mucho....Espero que si les haya gustado!!! :)_


End file.
